


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Murf1307



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Edbett Edition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, F/M, Holding Hands, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostfacers have an early breakfast at a fifties-style diner.  Cuteness, milkshakes, and hand-holding ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the 30-Day OTP challenge.

How Maggie found this place, Ed will never know, but he’s reasonably sure they’ve actually gone back in time to the Fifties, or else this diner never left that decade.

The five of them — him, Harry, Maggie, Spruce, and Corbett — are crammed into a tiny booth with red vinyl upholstery, and the waitress who sat them down has an actual bouffant, even though she’s only maybe five or ten years older than they are. Ed’s never seen a bouffant on someone younger than Aunt Marge, and Aunt Marge was in her thirties during the Fifties anyhow.

Harry’s managed to sit himself next to Maggie, and somehow she doesn’t seem to mind that he’s pressed up against her side. If the look in her eye is anything to go by, Ed’s pretty sure she’s  _happy_  about it.

Spruce was smart, and had grabbed a chair from one of the freestanding tables-for-two, so he’s got plenty of space.

Which leaves Ed smushed up in the other side of the booth with Corbett. This is kind of a problem, because Corbett is sweet, and he smells like French vanilla coffee and a dash of cinnamon, and Ed’s been trying to pretend that there aren’t moments when his stomach flips over because Corbett smiled at him.

Because it’s weird enough that Maggie and Harry are totally heading toward dating — Ed would have to be totally blind not to see that — and Ed doesn’t want to make it  _more_  weird by asking Corbett out.

So he sits there and suffers in silence, trying not to memorize the way Corbett coincidentally fits against him, and being very careful with his hands and knees.

The waitress comes back. “Y’all ready?” She hovers around Spruce’s shoulder as though she’s not sure where to stand.

They all are. Maggie goes first, ordering a waffle even though it’s well-past dinnertime; it’s 3 a.m., because they’ve been out all night on a case and needed something other than coffee in their systems. Harry gets another coffee — Ed privately thinks that that’s heresy, considering Corbett’s coffee is the closest thing to heaven that Ed’s ever tasted — and pancakes. Spruce says he’s not really hungry for real food and orders a side of sausage and an order of fries. Corbett sits there for a long moment, contemplating, before deciding on a cheeseburger, hold everything but the bun and the cheese. Ed goes last and orders a burger and fries, asking the waitress for a side of bacon as well.

“Bacon, really?” Maggie asks him, wrinkling her nose.

“Diner bacon, Mags. One of the great delicacies of mankind.” Ed glares vaguely at her. “Besides, I know for a fact that you’re going to drown that waffle in syrup. _Drown_  it.”

They bicker about gross food choices all through the meal, Harry betraying Ed utterly by siding with Maggie about the time Ed accidentally ate a worm, until everyone’s finished.

Maggie pushes her plate away, and it clacks against Ed’s as she puts her chin in one hand. “I think I want a milkshake,” she says, and Harry — who Ed totally reserves the right to call an asshole right now — nods.

“I saw a slice of chocolate cake that totally had my name on it,” Spruce interjects.

Corbett nods. “That cake did look good.”

“I guess dessert’s in order, then?” Ed asks, and part of him wants to run screaming in the other direction at the idea of spending more time pressed up against Corbett like this, but part of him never wants to leave. Dessert seems like a doable compromise.

They all agree, and the waitress comes back and takes their orders. Ed gets a milkshake, too, because why not, at this point?

Dessert comes, and damn it, the cake  _does_  look really good.

The waitress is obviously all-knowing, because she brings four straws for the two milkshakes. Ed is tempted, so tempted, to call Maggie and Harry out on it when they start sharing Maggie’s milkshake, but he isn’t going to draw attention to the remaining extra straw.

Then, the universe itself decides to fuck with him.

The jukebox in the corner turns over tracks to “I Wanna Hold Your Hand” by the Beatles. It basically makes Ed want to smash his face into the table.

He has nothing against the Beatles. But Harry grins and slips and arm around Maggie’s shoulders, and she only half-heartedly tries to shrug it off.  They look sickeningly cute.  Ed wants to hurl, because ugh.

“Get a room, you guys,” he grumbles, taking a long sip of his milkshake as he tries not to sound too annoyed.

“Oh, come on, it’s cute.” Corbett glances at him for a second, then looks away, as if he hadn’t meant to say that.

Ed shrugs, his shoulder accidentally knocking against Corbett. “She’s my sister. And he’s my best friend. It’s gross.”

He subsides, though, glancing down at Corbett’s half-eaten slice of cake. The universe is trying to fuck with him, and he isn’t going to be a pawn of fate, damnit.  ”Mind if I try some of that?”

“Only if — only if I can try some of that milkshake.” Ed’s reasonably sure that Corbett’s blushing, and that gives him a measure of boldness he hadn’t had before.

“Sure,” he says, smiling only a little hesitantly as he passes the shake and the extra straw to Corbett.

Corbett smiles back, and Ed’s stomach does the weird flippy thing again, but he doesn’t shove it down this time, because the Beatles are playing on the jukebox and, you know what, Maggie and Harry are good together (he’s just going to have to deal with it). Then Corbett slides the plate of cake and the fork — which, wow, he’d cleaned off with a napkin — to Ed’s “side” of the cramped table.

The cake is as good as it looked. “This is good cake,” Ed mumbles around a mouthful.

“Close your mouth when you’re chewing,” Maggie reminds him, and he just glares at her futilely. They’re not ten anymore, after all.

“The milkshake’s good, too,” Corbett murmurs, and passes it back.

Ed times things wrong when he goes to make the switch, and his hand winds up on top of Corbett’s on the glass. He swallows, and he hasn’t had actual butterflies in his stomach since freaking high school at least, but they’re there now. Corbett freezes, doesn’t try to take his hand back, and he meets Ed’s eyes. He’s definitely blushing now, and Ed’s pretty sure he is, too.

“So, um,” he manages.

“Um,” Corbett agrees.

They both put the glass down and take their hands back, looking away from each other. Maggie’s grinning at him, and Harry shrugs. Spruce is smirking.

Ed finds that he doesn’t really care. Corbett’s got both hands in his lap now, and Ed slides one of his down and touches Corbett’s hand. He tries not to make it obvious, though it probably is from Corbett’s sharp intake of breath. But Corbett turns his hand and laces his fingers with Ed’s, and it takes all Ed’s got not to smile.

He mostly manages, but it slips out around the corners of his mouth, and he glances sideways at Corbett. He’s blushing and smiling just a little.

Spruce is still smirking, and he holds up his phone. “That was some good footage.”

“What?!” Maggie asks. “How much did you film?”

“All of dessert, really. The four of you really do look adorable. And hopefully this means you’ll all stop beating around the bush — the blushing and stammering and overcompensating really was getting old.” Spruce looks absurdly pleased with himself.

Ed isn’t even really mad at Spruce, because when they all get up to go — with “All My Loving” on the jukebox — he’s still hand in hand with Corbett.

And that’s pretty freaking awesome.


End file.
